


DesRan

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: I Am Dirty [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: DesRan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but there kinda may be plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Randall needs some love at the Reunion Inn





	DesRan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fincherly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fincherly/gifts).



> Requested by @fincherly .  
> Based on a prompt.

“I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny, and you’re really hot. Can we fuck? Like, now?” Goin off of this one

~~~~~

“You… can’t be serious.” Descole stood next -- well, in front of -- Randall in their shared room at the Reunion Inn. “Are you positive?” Randall was staring at him, a wild look in his eyes that sparkled with something Des couldn’t exactly place.

“Absolutely.” The red head crossed his arms. “I’m very positive.”

“Randall.” Descole shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face. “You’re drunk. Please just sleep.” Besides, he couldn’t possibly be serious. Descole had promised himself that he wouldn’t let this matter get more personal than it already was. The masked man was turning to leave when Randall gripped at his cape.

“I am being as serious as I could ever be,” Randall said with a frown. “I want to fuck.”

“I’m telling you it’s the alcohol talking. Trust me.”

“And I’m telling you,” the redhead paused, and pulled Descole closer to him. “That I have wanted this for a while. Please.” Descole froze as Randall’s hands moved from his cape and began to roam his body. His eyes widened under the mask as his breath quickened slightly. Randall noticed the change, and gave a smug smirk.

“You’ve wanted this as well?” The redhead was quick, his long fingers moving to Descole’s cape, untying the fabric from the man’s neck and slipping it off. “Besides, the plans couldn’t be more perfect for tomorrow. People are going to freak and leave once the stone statue incident happens at the next parade.” Descole swallowed as Randall moved to his boa next, playing with the white feathering before slipping it off his neck as well.

“I… guess that is true.”

“Couldn’t we celebrate?” Descole gave a large sigh.

“You know Layton is already on his way.” Randall shook his head.

“I know. Let’s just enjoy the moment while it lasts!” Randall was fiddling with his blouse, slipping the white jacket off his back as he did so. Descole thought long and hard, his eyes never once leaving Randall as the man looked at him. Finally, he nodded.

“Just for tonight, then?” Randall smiled as he approached the masked man, his hands reaching for the tricorn hat on Descole’s head.

“Just for tonight.” Randall’s grin grew larger as he placed the hat on the floor. He grabbed Descole’s face next as he leaned in for a kiss.

Des’s mind misted over once Randall’s lips made contact with his. Randall’s hands moved from Descole’s face to his sides, the soft, feather touches making the masked man give soft, quiet noises. Randall pulled away, and was reaching for the mask next. Descole grabbed both of Randall’s arms and turned, pinning him against the wall. Randall seemed shocked at the sudden movements. Descole grit his teeth together.

“Don’t. Touch. My mask.” Randall’s lips parted as he nodded his head quickly, his large eyes still slightly hazy from alcohol and lust.

“Oh my God,” Randall breathed. The next sentence made Des’s grip on Randall loosen a bit. “You’re so fucking hot.” Randall’s hips jerked as he said that, his groin brushing up against Descole’s. The masked man gave a sharp gasp, his grip on Randall loosening completely as he took a small step backwards. The redhead stepped forward, and gripped Descole’s jacket before kissing the masked man again, his lips hungry and frantic. Randall’s jaw worked as he slipped his tongue into Descole’s mouth, both men giving slight pants as their hands roamed around each other’s bodies. Randall pulled away long enough to almost rip the blouse from his  body before going back to Descole, his fingers working the buttons loose from the man’s suit jacket and blouse before taking them both off in one fluid motion. Randall gripped the other’s shoulders, guiding him to the bed and pushing him down, his hips grinding down into Descole’s again and forcing a loud gasp from the masked man. Randall gave a dark chuckle at the sound, grinding his hips into the man again as his hands roamed down Des’s torso, his fingers playing with the masked man’s nipples before venturing further down. Randall’s fingers hooked Descole’s pants, and before the masked man knew it, he was completely exposed to the man straddling his hips. Randall stopped then, and he looked at Des’s face as his hands roamed over the newly exposed skin. Descole continued giving soft pants and cries at every touch the red head gave him; the stimulation too much after so long without it. Randall’s hands moved to play with Des’s nipples again, and the masked man gave out a loud cry at that. The redhead's hips jerked again.

“Damn,” Randall breathed, a hand moving to cup Des’s face. The masked man almost leaned into the touch, his skin on fire and his insides twisting. “You’re even hotter than I imagined.”

“What….” Des was cut off by another gasp. “Exactly do you mean by that?” Randall just grinned, and he wrapped a hand around Des’s member. The masked man’s eyes shot open at the sensation; his breathing sharp and fast.

“I think you know.” Randall began pumping, and Des let out a loud moan at the movement. Randall was pushing his own pants down in that moment, his movements shaky. “You know why.” Randall was lining himself up with the other’s member, and he thrust sharply against the other man’s hips.

Des almost shot up at the feeling, it was so familiar, so good. His back arched, his eyes shot wide open. His hands made their way to Randall’s hair, and he gripped the red strands tightly as Randall pulled back, then thrust again, and Descole let a loud keen escape his lips as the redhead set a quick and heavy pace, each thrust enough to make Descole see stars. Randall kissed his torso as he did so, giving soft pants as his mouth made his way to Descole’s jaw, where he lightly bit at the skin.

Randall’s thrusts were getting more and more erratic, and Descole could feel both their bodies shaking as they reached their end. Randall panted, and moved to Descole’s neck, and teeth closed on skin as the masked man’s world went white. Descole wasn’t even sure if the sound he made was human, he was so lost in it all. Randall came shortly after, his hips stuttering as he did with a shaky cry.

Randall fell next to Descole, his breathing hard and labored. Descole recovered first, grabbing the discarded clothing around the room and using tissues to clean himself up. Randall watched as he did so, his breathing falling into an even pace. As Descole turned to leave, Randall whispered something.

“Pardon?” Descole asked, and Randall smiled.

“Thank you.” Randall’s voice was genuine, and Descole shook his head as he felt a stab of guilt go through him. “Thank you for doing this for me.” Descole didn’t even respond; he just nodded stiffly and left.


End file.
